


All I Want For Christmas

by anarcheologist (sensalito)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Old-Fashioned, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensalito/pseuds/anarcheologist
Summary: In a world where Will Graham was raised somewhat unconventionally by his mother and their neighbors in rural France, he's always dreamed of the perfect man. His mother decides to arrange a good marriage with a rich man from her past so as to secure her only child's future, away from the poverty that plagued them their whole life, despite Will's reluctance to marry for money.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slashyrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/gifts).



> This is part 1 of the gift I made for slashyrogue for the Hannigram secret santa. Unfortunately, my computer got infected with a virus and I ended up losing practically all my files; I've been working on rewriting and piecing together what I remembered. Sorry for the delay, slashy, hope you like it!

Hannibal had had this idea for a couple of years now, and as Christmas came nearer this year he’d felt, he could admit, the loneliness creep and seep into his bones like the cold of Lithuania once had.

The similarities had brought him short and he’d made, for the first, a very spontaneous decision. A decision to get married.

And so here he was, at city hall, in a somewhat distastefully mismatched and bland room, interviewing potential partners. The city mayor, a friend, had insisted on helping Hannibal in this endeavor. And Hannibal had accepted.

Hannibal seldom felt regret.

The woman continued with her chattering, seemingly endless in her enthusiasm, and despite being mostly lost in thought Hannibal felt like strangling her with her own vocal chords.

The line up the prosecutor had presented him until now was appalling.

How the prosecutor had been tasked with searching for Hannibal’s bride was anyone’s guess. He didn’t seem bothered by this job, yet Hannibal could only think the man had botched it. His incompetence was more obvious with each proposal’s inadequacy.

_ Nothing but the best _ , the man had said; if this was the best, then may he be granted a new plague. Would make this world a difficult hunting ground but it might give him some reprieve from this circus.

Hannibal seldom felt regret, but these interviews were seriously trying him.

He watched impassively as the young woman was directed towards the door after their chat, and the prosecutor turned to him.

“Last one for the day. Hopefully a better fit than the precedent ones?” He chuckled.

Hannibal mentally went through his recipes to find the perfect fit; no reason the man’s incompetence should transfer to him.

_ You’ll taste nothing less than exquisite. _

 

* * *

 

“Dr Lecter, this is William Graham.” The prosecutor gestured with his hand towards a young man, barely 25, if that, standing at the door. 

William looked malnourished and, despite clean clothes of decent quality, clearly poor.

“Just Will, please.” The young man piped up, barely looking in their direction.

Hannibal found himself intrigued despite himself. He had been presented a good number of possible partners and had yet to feel anything other than repulsion towards them; this interest was new.

He wouldn’t be able to explain why, though. Was it the uncomfortable behavior young William exhibited, so at odd with the flamboyant exuberance of the others before him, or was it his eyes perhaps, skittish and shy but indubitably beautiful? Was it the soft looking curls tumbling on his forehead like a cascade? His plush mouth bitten red in a display of nerves? The delicate fingers playing with his hem, the same way a child introduced to a stranger would do?

He was certainly striking in his beauty, and Hannibal’s urge to touch and possess felt almost violent in this moment.

What a Christmas present he’d make, Hannibal fleetingly thought. Alas, not quite what he’d imagined he’d end up with; he had been searching for the perfect partner and now they presented him with this poor boy.

The fact Hannibal was actually interested was either pure luck or simple genius from the prosecutor. Probably the former.

It didn’t really matter though, Hannibal just wanted to know more now, could it be he had found exactly what he’d been searching for?

“Tell me about yourself, Will.”

 

* * *

 

Will Graham was 24, the prime age to get married, and was just waiting for the right man to come along and steal his heart. It would happen naturally, he was sure of it, and so he told his mother repeatedly.

Of course, his mother would not hear it; she was as romantic as the next person but her failed marriage and struggle with divorce disabused her of the notion that if two people were in love it would be forever. Happily ever after had been a dream of hers too, once upon a time. Now she preferred the casual touches of a good lover the space of a night and be left to live her life in peace the rest of the time.

Truth was, she was afraid her William would be taken advantage of if _ she _ did not find him a good husband and hammered out a marriage contract so rock solid, it would take some serious dedication to find a crack. She wanted to make extra sure that her William would be able to live a good life, no worries about such matters as how to get food and a roof over his head after she was gone.

And so she hunted. She planned and prepped and perfected what she thought might be her best chance of seeing her little boy in good hands and happy and finally presented said plan to Will.

Will looked a little anxious about it all. He’d been fairly sheltered his entire life, their little village in East Brittany, France had done little to prepare him for the bustle of life, especially the utter chaos that were the United States.

Americans were crazy. And scary. He would not marry an American, no ma’am. Nevermind he was part American.

He’d been bullied in elementary school for a while, then home-schooled the rest of his education after he broke down and begged his mom not to make him go again; he felt much better in his own company anyway. Silence was a luxury in this world, people liked the sound of their own voices way too much.

But the past was the past, and he remembered fondly the tiny group of friends he had made for himself, group composed entirely of neighbours, all aged past 65. They had taught him manners, values of family and respect; more importantly, they taught him to defend himself, first with words then with fists, if necessary.

(Although, Will would admit he felt better using his words; he was both touch deprived and a bit haphephobic, which made for difficult social interaction.)

He recalled fondly the way Marie, who liked to feed him and taught him how to cook and sew, liked to quote Shakespeare at him. “Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none.”

That sentence always resonated with him.

He trusted his mom, he did. But he wasn’t so sure about going all the way to Baltimore so that Will could meet the rich and famous of the whole state.

“Not the whole state, chou, just a couple of nice men. Rich. It’s perfect timing, really.”

And so here he was, the whole of their economies invested in this mad dash towards a potential marriage.

Will shared most of this with this Dr Lecter, only that which he thought necessary and no more. Certainly not the fact Sofia Graham had pulled the few strings she had to get them a chance to meet this gentleman, who looked too well-put and primped and rich (and handsome) that Will would be hard pressed to say he had even half a chance to catch his interest.

Nevermind, if he could not get Dr Lecter to like him, then so be it, he would work very hard and perhaps one day, he might get the chance to find love. Until then he’d worry about rent and food and clean clothes as they’d always done.

 

* * *

 

Hannibal thought for a moment, his face blank, as young William, having reached the end of his speech, seemed to slowly lose what little countenance he had; he seemed discouraged.

Truth be told, Hannibal having had a very prestigious education in the best schools of France and the United States both felt a little disappointed that Will only had his mother to teach him. Home-schooling was a fine way to educate a child, certainly,  _ if _ you had a good tutor…

But that could be remedied.

Will was well-spoken, had very good manners, spoke French, Hannibal had the vague impression he was a little old fashioned (they were akin in that respect); he was a pretty perfect candidate. His only slights would be found in his appearance and thus attributed to his poverty but that was nothing that couldn’t be fixed with a shopping trip.

No, truly, overall, Will was pretty perfect. A little rough certainly, but leave it to Hannibal and Ganymede himself would jealous his William.

His William.

Yes, that sounded very nice.

 

* * *

 

 

Will felt like a fool, standing there in his ratty clothes, hair askew, talking about his unconventional childhood to a man so clearly well refined. He should have never let his mother talk him into this.

“Stupide.” he sighed, gazing at the floor.

Dr Lecter’s mouth ticked up the smallest amount, not that Will could see it, looking at the ground as he was, but his amusement seemed the permeate the very air between them. On a whim he looked up and locked eyes with Dr Lecter.

The good doctor looked at him with a sort of warmth that made Will’s heart trip for a beat. He longed to feel more of this. He could see himself taking care of a big house and children and his husband the doctor; he’d have a part-time job at the local library maybe, every morning he’d fix his husband’s tie and kiss him goodbye at the door.

He’d struggled with his queerness for years, trying to fit himself in the pre-existing little boxes the world had conjured up. He’d felt ashamed to discover this part of him that society described as feminine; like he could control what he loved, like he was any less of a man for loving men and wanting to take care of his home and family.

With hindsight, he could probably attribute these old-fashioned thoughts to his mother and their neighbors, his friends. But they were also the ones to help him accept himself as he was, to see that his sexuality did not determine him. He felt at peace with himself now. He would not be belittled for it.

With a sudden burst of courage, Will took a step forward and brushed a lint from the doctor’s right shoulder, brushing slightly against the pocket square that was the slightest bit off then took a step back to apprise whether all was right with the rest.

Dr Lecter’s amusement rose, as the corners of his mouth did.

“Mr Fisher, I think the interviews can stop here; Will, if you would come with me, we’ve a lot to discuss concerning our impending wedding.

Will looked up in surprise at the unexpected announcement. He looked towards Mr Fisher, who was smiling like he knew all along what would be the outcome.

“Of course.” was all he could muster.


End file.
